


Fingertips Putting on a Show

by universallongings



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: (Like Very Vague), Bathroom Sex, CW_2020, Chenford Week, Chenford Week Day 5, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Undercover as a Couple, Vague Descriptions of Police Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universallongings/pseuds/universallongings
Summary: Lucy knew they couldn’t just stand there and wait for Harper’s signal, so she leaned across the bar to order them a couple of beers. As she did so, she felt Tim’s eyes trail over the long lines of her legs, which were exposed completely thanks to herveryshort jean shorts. And if she leaned over a little more than necessary to give Tim a better view of the fact that her ass was basically hanging out of the bottom of those shorts, she could always argue that she was just playing her part.ORLucy and Tim go undercover to help Harper, and Lucy realizes that sometimes pretending to be someone else has its perks.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124
Collections: Chenford Week 2020





	Fingertips Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Chenford Week Day 5: Undercover. This is kind of a companion to/exists in the same universe as “[You Taste Like Whiskey When You Kiss Me ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510838),” but you certainly don’t need to read that one to get what’s happening here. 
> 
> The title for this fic comes from “Slow Hands” by Niall Horan. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Lucy didn’t love going undercover. She never really understood the appeal of escaping into someone else’s skin, someone else’s life—the siren song that had lured a lot of good cops out of their depths. 

But even she had to admit that this particular assignment had its perks. 

_“We need to create a distraction for about two minutes, blocking the doorway so ‘Crystal’ can make her exit without being seen and followed,” Angela explained with authority, and Lucy was struck by how naturally she fell into this leadership role, running point on a huge case that involved pretty much the whole team. It was exciting to see another woman—and her friend, at that—wield her power so effortlessly._

_“That’s where you two come in,” Harper added, backing up her fellow detective and pointing to where Tim and Lucy sat at one of the tables in the briefing room._

_“We’re the distraction?” Tim asked, not attempting to hide the annoyance in his voice. Lucy knew he was itching to take a more active role in this assignment._

_“There’s nothing more distracting than a hot couple who can’t keep their hands off each other,” Angela explained. With a smirk she added, “If my memory of our trip to Las Vegas serves me correctly, it shouldn't be too hard for the two of you to get into character.”_

_Lucy felt her cheeks flush as the memory of some very public displays of some very ardent affection in the middle of a crowded casino—and in front of all their coworkers and friends—rushed back to her. The sly smile on Tim’s face told her he was reliving those same slightly hazy memories._

_Harper’s voice cut through Lucy’s brief departure into daydreaming. “You get to make out with each other; I get to get out without anybody seeing me. It’s a win-win.”_

Lucy definitely felt like a winner as she watched Tim’s eyes widen as he took in her new look.

Angela and Harper had helped her put together an outfit that would make her both fit in among the patrons of this trashy dive bar and also stand out enough to draw the attention of the guys they needed to distract. At first, she felt a little ridiculous with her hair in a high ponytail streaked with temporary, fire-engine-red highlights, but when Tim twirled the ends of it between his fingers, biting his bottom lip as he did so, she thought maybe she didn’t look so bad after all. And when she caught his eyes traveling down to take in the lacy pink bra that was peeking out of the deep neckline of her white shirt, she playfully grabbed his chin and forced his gaze back up to her eyes. 

“Distracting enough?” she teased as they stood outside the bar. 

“Maybe this won’t be so terrible after all,” he replied with a wicked grin, affectionately tugging at one of the oversized hoop earrings she was wearing.

Tim led her by the hand into the crowded main room, her steps a little shorter than usual because of the sky-high, red peep-toe heels she was wearing. But soon enough, they made their way to the corner of the bar, where they could see Harper working her magic as Crystal in the tiny back room that held a pool table, a dart board, and a few scattered tables and chairs. 

Lucy knew they couldn’t just stand there and wait for Harper’s signal, so she leaned across the bar to order them a couple of beers. As she did so, she felt Tim’s eyes trail over the long lines of her legs, which were exposed completely thanks to her _very_ short jean shorts. And if she leaned over a little more than necessary to give Tim a better view of the fact that her ass was basically hanging out of the bottom of those shorts, she could always argue that she was just playing her part. 

As she handed him his beer, she toyed with the collar of his open flannel shirt, leaning in so close her lips were against the shell of his ear. “See something you like?” 

He shook his head—his familiar sign of exasperated affection. “You’re trouble.” 

Before Lucy could respond, she noticed Harper moving closer to the narrow doorway that separated the back room from the main bar, picking up her jacket—the signal for them to get into position. 

Lucy knew the steps of this plan by heart—pass Harper as she seemingly went in the direction of the bar and then block the doorway for about two minutes so she could get outside unnoticed, stopping only when both of their phones vibrated at the same time with the confirmation from Angela that Harper was safely out of there. 

She turned on a breathy voice that sounded nothing like hers as she dragged Tim toward the back room, thankful this time for her unsteadiness in her heels because it added to the “drunk girlfriend” persona she was going for. 

“ _Come on_ , babe, I wanna play some darts! Loser has to do a shot!” She stumbled into the doorframe for added emphasis but hit her back a little harder than she’d intended to against it, wincing just slightly before she attempted her best on-command giggle. 

Tim gently grabbed her by the belt loops, pulling her closer to him. “You’re cute when you’re drunk,” he played along with a smile before leaning in and whispering, “You okay?” 

She nodded, enjoying the fact that even in this crazy situation he was still actively working to make sure she felt safe. 

“You’re cute all the time,” she replied, only needing to reach up a little bit to bring their mouths together. 

Tim wasted no time, his tongue sliding into her mouth as one of his hands slid through the loose waves of her ponytail, tugging on it just enough to let her know that he wanted her to arch back, taking up more space in the doorway while allowing him to taste the exposed lines of her neck. 

She followed his unspoken instructions gladly, pressing her body fully into his as he worked his mouth over the taut tendons, pushing her ponytail out of the way to give him better access to her tattoo.

Lucy took advantage of this position to glance at the figures in the back room. She was happy that none of them seemed to want to try to get past them in the doorway—their little show providing enough entertainment to keep them amused.

“Don’t stop,” Lucy sighed, playing her part well and letting Tim know that all they had to do was keep up the good work. 

“Copy that,” he mumbled into the skin of her jaw, nipping lightly before his mouth closed over hers again. 

The dirty, deliberate movement of his mouth made her smile into the kiss. No matter what, Tim Bradford never gave less than 100% to whatever task he was trying to accomplish. 

As Lucy wound her arms around his neck, his hands tried to work their way into the back pockets of her shorts. Lucy stifled a laugh against his lips at his groan of defeat when his large hands wouldn’t fit all the way in them. But never one to be deterred by any obstacle, he simply ran his hands _over_ the pockets instead, grabbing greedily at one of his favorite parts of her anatomy, causing her breath to hitch in surprise when his hand caught some of the bare skin poking out from under the denim.

“Easy there, sergeant,” she teased, her voice low. “Let’s save that for later.” 

He responded with a laugh that made her knees weak, which in turn made her grateful for the fact that he was guiding her back against the doorframe, his hands strong on her hips. 

She hoped this distraction was still working for their audience because it was working _very_ well for her—all other thoughts dissolving in the face of the heat of his mouth and the growing ache between her legs. 

Before she could satisfy that aching need in any kind of effective way, she was saved from making even more of a spectacle of herself by the buzz of her phone in her front pocket and the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket against her body. Harper was safely outside. Their work here was done. 

They pulled away slightly, sheepish smiles fading quickly as they got back into character.

“I need another drink,” she sighed, pulling him away from their audience and back to the main bar.

They had one last job to do—kill about 10 minutes in the bar before leaving so they wouldn’t be seen immediately following Harper out of the front door. 

Maybe it was the success of their little performance. Maybe it was the feeling of his hands staking their claim down the back of her shorts. Maybe it was the way he was still looking at her like they had unfinished business to do. But Lucy had an idea for how to spend those 10 minutes. 

Keeping their cover story intact, Lucy ordered a shot of tequila for herself and a shot of whiskey for Tim. When he raised an eyebrow at her in response, she raised her glass. 

“To having some fun on the job.” 

They both downed their drinks, and Lucy let herself enjoy the sharp burn and then the slow warmth for a moment before taking him by the hand and leading him down the darkened bathroom hallway. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she pulled him into the single-stall bathroom and locked the door behind them. 

“Lucy…” Tim started to argue, but she cut him off with a finger to his lips. 

“For the next 10 minutes, I’m still…” She searched for a name for her alias. “Cassie. And you’re still Brad. So let’s not think like Lucy and Tim—let’s think like Cassie and Brad, okay?”

He folded his arms across his chest in mock annoyance. “Brad?”

She huffed, pulling him closer to her by the ends of his flannel shirt. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

With a cross between a groan and a growl, his mouth was suddenly back where it belonged—warm and wonderful against her own. She tasted the new hint of whiskey on his tongue and chased the taste deeper into his mouth. 

His hands resumed their path over the worn denim of her shorts, and she felt her body respond to the insistent pressure of his strong hands over her ass. She rolled her hips so he caught more of her in his hands, this time not worrying who saw when he palmed the skin that snuck out the bottom. 

“Do you get to keep these?” he asked, his hands cupping the bottom of her ass. He kissed her long and slow as his thumbs brushed up against the lace edges of the cheekies she had on underneath. 

“If you’re good, maybe I’ll buy some more,” she shot back, gasping at the end as he used those strong hands on her ass to lift her up in one quick motion. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the bathroom wall. 

She rolled her hips against him, enjoying this new angle. He seemed to be enjoying it, too, if the curve of his lips against the hollow of her throat was any indication. 

“I’m always good,” he said with a delicious smirk as he slowly slid her down his body. 

“Damn straight,” she replied, using his own favorite phrase in response as she attempted to stand again on shaky legs. 

He steadied her with a hand on her hip, but the look in his eyes made her feel anything but steady. 

He glanced down at his watch and then back up at her, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. 

“Brad and Cassie have five more minutes.” He slid his finger under the waistband of her shorts, running it along the lace that hugged her hips. “How do you think they should spend it?”

Lucy moved his hand to the button of her shorts. “Cassie thinks Brad should put those wandering hands of his to good use.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Cassie is very demanding.” 

Before either of them could say anything else, Lucy was kissing him with staggering force as she felt him undo the button and zipper on her shorts. When she felt his fingers again, they were brushing past her underwear and against the part of her that had been wet and ready for what felt like an eternity. 

“Does Cassie like this?” he said with a playful laugh against her temple as his thumb began to lightly press against her clit while the fingers of his other hand brushed against her ribs under her shirt, teasingly skimming along the bottom of her bra. 

She clawed at his shoulders as she pressed into his hand greedily, feeling her orgasm building in her core and forgetting who Cassie was entirely. “Tim… _please_ ,” she whimpered as the steady pressure of his thumb on her sensitive bundle of nerves threatened to overwhelm her.

“Shhh…” he soothed her, his free hand coming up to smooth over her hair. “It’s okay, baby.” He pressed his lips to her ear as his thumb pressed just a little harder. “I’ll get you there.”

Following through on his promise, he lowered his mouth to the sensitive skin between her breasts, his tongue pressing into the space there as his thumb continued to press between her legs. 

A wave of pleasure took her under as she cried out into his shoulder to try to muffle the sounds she was making, still at least somewhat aware of the fact that he was getting her off in a public bathroom with what were probably very thin walls. 

She stayed in a drowsy, satisfied state—with Tim pressing feather-light kisses to her collarbone—until his phone vibrated. 

Lucy noticed the deep breaths he was taking—probably both to sound normal on the phone and to stop the evidence of their time-killing adventure that Lucy could see starting in his jeans.

“That was Angela,” he said after he hung up and she was fully dressed again. “She said she doesn’t want to know what we’ve been doing to kill time but we can leave now.” 

He kissed her cheek innocently—a stark contrast to what they had been doing only moments before. “Brad had a great time with Cassie—even if she _is_ trouble.” 

Lucy fixed her ponytail, smiling to herself. 

Maybe going undercover wasn’t always so bad after all.


End file.
